


Star Ocean: Creation & Its Glory

by WrestleCrazyGamer



Category: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestleCrazyGamer/pseuds/WrestleCrazyGamer
Summary: Creation, Life, Death, Destruction, and then Rebirth. These are the stages of life. Is fate truly inevitable?





	Star Ocean: Creation & Its Glory

**Author's Note:**

> *So apparently only I ship Fayt/Maria and Alberl/Nel. Okay.

[GALACTIC FEDERATION INCIDENT REPORT]

PLANET: AMBROSIA VI

STATUS: DESTROYED

CAUSE: UNKNOWN

DETAILS: PLANET WAS AT PEACE AND IN AN INSTANT WAS GONE. STILL INVESTIGATING THE CAUSE...

[END REPORT]

It was a warm day on Elicoor II when a bright light blinded nearly everyone. There was a loud crash and then the light faded. At the crash site a teenage boy with messy blue hair wearing a school uniform was coming to at the center of the small crater he made. He sat up holding his head, which was still throbbing. When he got to his feet he found himself surrounded by men in odd cloaks wielding long daggers.

“Man, I was expecting to find a nobleman…” one of them sighed.

“Come on he’s gotta have something on him that’s worth taking.” a second chuckled stroking their dagger.

“S-Stay back…” the boy warned them.

“Ha! You’re unarmed! Why should we fear you?” the third smirked sadistically.

“It isn’t him you should fear, scum.” a voice spoke and in an instant the third bandit’s head went flying.

In a flash the second was split from his waist, and the first tried to flee but was split down the middle. The boy then got a look at his savior. Sheathing his katana was a somewhat skinny young man maybe a year or two older than him wearing black boots, black pants made of a denim material, a purple form-fitting top with a long sleeve only on the left arm, a metal full-arm gauntlet on his right arm, and had his long black and red hair in a ponytail using some form of cloth.

“T-Thanks…” the boy sighed with relief.

“Those who can’t fight would do well to avoid this route as it’s quite popular with bandits these days. Didn’t you know that?” the young man scolded him.

“I… didn’t…” he admitted.

“I originally planned to clear the bandits by noon, but now I have to escort you to safety first…” the young man sighed agitatedly before beginning to walk. 

“Huh? W-Where are we going?” the boy panicked hurrying to catch up.

“Arias. Your clothes aren’t suited for the colder climate in Kirsla. No sightseeing either, because I don’t walk slow.” he told him.

The boy made sure to keep up with the swordsman all the way to town. The people cheered as they entered town. Evidently he’d been saved by a big shot. A woman with silver hair in an outfit similar to a ninja’s walked up.

“Clair. This idiot was at the source of that crash.” the young man told her.

“Strange clothing… are you from off-world?” she asked the boy.

“Y-Yes. I don’t know where I am… or even how I got here…” he explained.

“Is that so? What’s your name?” Clair asked with a warm smile.

“Sam. Sam Leingod.” he replied.

“You’re… related to Fayt Leingod?” she asked.

“You know my father? Is he here?” Sam asked in a small panic.

“Calm down, fool. He isn’t here, but that name isn’t lost on this world. He’s heralded as a hero in both kingdoms.” the young man told him.

“Aero, you’re talking like your father again.” Clair scolded.

“If someone is a fool, I will refer to them as such until they show their true colors.” he shrugged.

“Sam, please forgive him. He hasn’t quite been… civil, shall we say… since his fight with his mother.” Clair sighed.

“Fight? Please, neither of us drew our weapons nor did we engage in any physical combat. It was an argument, nothing more.” he scoffed.

“You say that because you chose to stand down.” Clair smiled.

“Stupidity is swinging your sword at every foe. Courage is knowing when to keep your blade sheathed. Wisdom is knowing whether a battle is worth the cost of fighting.” he told her.

“Ah, the sword mantra you adopted from Woltar.” she giggled.

“Something wrong with taking the words of a wise man to heart?” he asked angrily.

“Nothing at all.” she replied.

“I have bandits to carve up. Make sure this fool doesn’t get himself killed will you?” he scoffed before promptly leaving.

“Well then, Sam, please follow me. You must be tired and hungry from your journey here.” Clair instructed with a smile.

She led him to the mansion and had him wait in a guest room. A small bit of time passed when someone opened the door, but it wasn’t Clair. It was a tall muscular man with an intimidating smile.

“So you’re Sam Leingod. Just looking at you I can see your father in you.” the man smiled.

“H-Hello… um… I can tell my dad is popular on this world…” Sam nervously told him.

“He’s more than popular. He’s a living legend, and I had the honor of fighting beside him. The name’s Adray Lasbard, I’m Clair’s father.” he introduced himself shaking Sam’s hand.

“Mom fought by him too… so I guess she’d be known here as well.” Sam thought to himself.

“Mr. Lasbard, have you heard of Maria? Her maiden name was Traydor.” Sam asked.

“Just Adray’s fine, and indeed I have. I personally know her. By mention of her I can deduce that she’s your mother. Fayt chose a good strong woman.” Adray replied with a big smile.

“Father, you’re overwhelming him.” Clair scolded him entering the room.

“He seems perfectly fine to me.” Adray chuckled.

“It’s alright, Miss Lasbard. Travel’s out of the question for now, but I don’t mind some talking.” Sam smiled nervously.

“So there.” Adray grinned.

“Fine. Our meal is ready so come downstairs.” Clair sighed.

After the meal Sam was finally able to bathe. Sure he didn’t have the advanced shower settings he was used to, but at least it had hot water. While his clothes were cleaned and mended he was given a spare soldier uniform to wear. He then entered his room only to be tackled by a girl with long braided green hair wearing a Crimson Blade uniform.

“Huh?! You’re not Lady Clair!” she exclaimed.

“Why me…?” he squeaked.

“Elise, you’re being incredibly rude to our guest!” Clair scolded as she came up the stairs.

“I thought it was your room…” Elise pouted.

“Two doors down on the opposite side, Elise, we’ve been over this a thousand times.” Clair sighed pinching the bridge between her eyes.

“Sorry about pouncing you like that.” Elise chuckled nervously letting Sam up.

“Elise, this is Sam Leingod, son of Fayt and Maria.” Clair introduced him.

“The heroes?!” she exclaimed.

“The very same. Keep that in mind while he is here.” Clair nodded.

“I’m super sorry! I didn’t mean any offense!” she exclaimed bowing to Sam.

“It’s fine… evidently your tackle was intended for Miss Lasbard, but why?” Sam asked.

“She is a trainee who is obsessed with impressing me. On the rare occasion that it isn’t me she wants praise from it’s Nel that she’s bothering with her incessant attacks.” Clair replied.

“I’m not obsessed, Her Majesty just told me that if I desired to be appraised on my abilities and how they’ve grown I should seek out either you or Lady Nel as the most skilled members of the Crimson Blade.” Elise explained.

“So it’s a suggestion from the queen. Well then it’s as simple as asking us to appraise your skill instead of waiting to ambush us.” Clair sighed shaking her head.

“Maybe in the morning if you have time then?” she asked.

“I shall make time for you. It’s back to training in Aquios after that, am I understood?” Clair replied.

“Yes ma’am.” she saluted dutifully.

“As for you, please try to get some rest.” Clair smiled at Sam.

“l'll try.” he nodded.

Everything seemed peaceful in the night. The door creaking open made Sam’s eyes open though. Aero was now standing right by his bed making him spring up as he covered Sam’s mouth motioning him to be quiet and follow him. Once outside they walked to the church.

“What’s the big idea waking me up in the middle of the night?” Sam asked.

“I found something interesting in the bandit hideout. It’s obviously far too advanced for either Airyglyph or Aquaria. I thought perhaps you could tell me what it is, since you’re not from this world.” he spoke suddenly drawing a futuristic gun on Sam.

“T-That’s a Phase Gun… what’s that doing here?” Sam gasped.

“So it is off-world technology. That means there are more off-worlders on this planet than I thought.” he chuckled spinning the gun to hand it to Sam.

“Guess that means more people who don’t care about the UP3, even if this world is already aware of the outside universe.” Sam sighed.

“Also, the bandit leader said he knew who you were and planned to get a hefty ransom from your parents. So I thought I’d bring you to investigate their technology now that I’ve thoroughly slaughtered them all. How about it?” Aero offered.

“An off-worlder pretending to be a local… they might have a communicator I can call home with. He gave me the gun specifically so I could defend myself, which means he knows that I know how to use it too. I don’t want to know what’ll happen if I refuse him either…” Sam thought to himself.

“Yeah, I’d like to get a look at their tech.” Sam nodded.

“Then follow me.” Aero smirked.

The duo travelled along the mountain path under the cover of night. What would Sam find? Would he be able to contact home? He had to know, and there was just one way to find out.


End file.
